True Colors
by Palestream
Summary: Poppy and Branch go through their problems... but not necessarily together. What are they waiting for? Or is there something they're hiding? As things go along, their relationship-friendship-whatevership grows more and more messy and complicated. Can they fix everything? Rated T for subjects such as depression and anxiety, and other mental illness.
1. Chapter 1

"Poppy, what are you doing?" Branch narrowed his eyes, not even having to turn around to tell the pink troll was coming up behind him. Sharp ears? Or maybe he was used to her dropping by.

They'd been living in the troll tree again, but he was with Poppy and some other trolls who were going back to their old homes for their possessions. She'd been leading most of them, and they'd been spending a lot of time together.

He had to admit, though, that the times had been stressful, even without the heavy fear of being eaten alive by a Bergen. There were troubles with having room for pods to fit all the trolls in the tree, and keeping the Bergens from… accidentally crushing trolls.

Not to mention, he was slightly lying to Poppy. Not directly, of course. He acted like the fact his colors had returned meant he was entirely happy; but in reality, everything came back to him too much. All the loneliness, solitude, unhappiness he had for 20 years would never completely go, but he'd rather Poppy went through life thinking that he was all cupcakes and rainbows, like he was before his grandma died.

No harm in that, right? He was doing it for Poppy. No one else. He loved her, and seeing her devoid of her happy pink hues only mad him feel worse. What if it happened again?

No troll would be willing to turn gray again. They experienced it for such a short time and said they'd never felt worse in that period, and they'd lost all hope. He'd even had others coming up to him, congratulating him for getting through hopelessness for 20 years. He remembered how it all felt, but he'd never voice that to anyone.

Poppy's voice snapped him back to reality. He jerked, twisting around.

"Branch! Finally! You zoned out." She laughed at him, punching him in the arm. "I was wondering if you'd want to come to the party tonight."

His instinctive fears flew at him, social anxiety at an all time high. She pulled out one of her over-the-top party invitations, and glitter flew in his face. He didn't brush it off or snap at her though. Snatching the invitation, he carefully folded it into his bag. He would never destroy her hard work again, even if he didn't go to the parties. Poppy still didn't know that he had kept them all.

She titled her head. "Branch? What are you doing?" She watched in confusion as he carefully laid it in his bag that was meant for the stuff he was bringing to their new home.

"Why are you having a party?"

"What do you mean, why am I having a party?" She giggled.

"There's no reason we should be celebrating, that I can think of, at least."

"I can think of one," She raised her eyebrows before shaking her head. "Branch, you sound like… before. Just this one party! We're celebrating how far we've come in the building. You've done so much for us, and so much to help." She pouted, staring at Branch. Maybe this could convince him, though she doubted it. "You're really important and we need you there."

He looked away, plopping onto the ground. "Poppy," He hesitated, crossing his arms. "Fine, but only if you're-"

"Right by your side the whole time? You got it, I'm right there!"

He looked surprised, glancing at her. "How did you know what I was going to say?"

"Don't question it, Branch," She laughed, sitting beside him and hugging him tightly. "Thank you soo much for deciding to come! It'll be perfect. Just for you." She got a strong urge to boop his nose… like with…

 _He's not Creek, Poppy!_ She thought accusingly, stifling a sigh. _You can't treat him like Creek. It's not like you even miss that rotten excuse of a…_

"Poppy?" He shook her. "Did you hear anything I said?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I- no, I'm sorry, Branch. Just didn't listen. I was thinking about some stuff." She shrugged.

 _Me, too, Poppy,_ he thought. Instead, he said, "Are you okay? You look a little-"

His Hug Time bracelet ' _ding!'_ ed at the same time as hers. They stood, arms out.

Hug Time!" She cheered, squeezing Branch. He hugged her back, still concerned. She wasn't herself, and if she wasn't going to talk to him, he'd find out from someone else."

The Snack Pack. He wasn't a fan of them, really, but they weren't all that bad. He just didn't understand why Satin and Chenille had to make such a huge deal about it when he told them he was coming over.

 _"_ _Oh my goud!" They'd harmonized. "We're calling everyone!"_

 _"Not Poppy!" He'd insisted, and they'd laughed, promising they wouldn't. In the end, he'd had to just walk away since they wouldn't stop talking._

Now, he walked to their pod, one of the only ones grown already. It wasn't hard to find, and they were the most fashion forward, not only in clothing, but in décor, too. He climbed his way up the tree, opening the pod and colliding with Smidge right as he began to step inside.

The small troll marched to the side, allowing him room to step in. Their pod was beautifully decorated and designed. He had to admit, he was impressed, even if the twins were a little hard to stand at times.

"You're-"

"Here!" They cheered, joined by the rest of the Snack Pack: Biggie, Smidge, Fuzzbert, Guy Diamond, Cooper, and DJ Suki. Chenille pulled Satin over to the couch, sitting on it. Satin pointed over to the recliner. "Take a seat." She said.

He tried to hide his discomfort, seating himself where directed. "I came to ask about... Poppy," He admitted, opening his mouth to speak again. He was cut off by Guy Diamond.

"I knew you two were going to get together!" The glitter troll sang, jumping from his seat. Biggie followed, and they laughed, while everyone else gossiped about the two troll's relationship.

"Everyone has known about it, ever since we helped Bridget on her date with King Gristle! You said all of that stuff about her, and you know it!" He continued, grinning.

Branch felt his face heat. Why was he blushing? He crossed his arms. "Okay, fine. Yeah, I like Poppy, but that's not your business, so stay out of it." He rolled his eyes. "I was actually wondering what's up with her. I'm worried."

"Of course you're worried." Biggie wiggled his eyebrows. "You're her king, after all."

"Shut up! I'm being serious! She's not okay, and if you guys can't realize it, fine." He started to stand.

DJ raised a hand. "Yo, it's not my business, but I agree; she's not been acting the same recently. Maybe Branch's got a point, we should hear him out." She looked at him with pity, as if apologizing for her friends.

Satin nodded. "But, sugar, she hasn't peeped a single word to us about a thing!"

"No, sis, remember the one-"

"Chenille, she asked us not to tell him,"

Branch shifted uncomfortably. "Why didn't she want me to know? Doesn't she trust me?" He was confused. Why were they being so mysterious all of a sudden?

"Sorry, sugar." Was the last thing he said to him before he was shoved from the chair and ushered from the twin's pod by the Snack Pack, who looked like they were about to be sick themselves. What was going on anymore? Was there something he wasn't being told?

And why wasn't he being told it?


	2. Chapter 2

"Branch, shut up!" Poppy pouted, running up the stairs of the troll tree. "You make me sad!" Despite the words, she was hardly able to stop herself from grinning and laughing her heart out. She leaped into the pod they shared.

He chased after her, darting in alongside her at the last second.

"We escaped!" He cheered.

"Barely," She huffed, smiling, rolling her eyes.

The two had been out for a bit after a storm had ended, but they knew after the first long, slow roll of thunder it wouldn't be long before it started again.

Branch had only _maybe_ shoved her (playfully of course) into a mud puddle to get her back for totally embarrassing him in front of the Snack Pack. He hadn't done a thing to her! It was absurd.

But, at the same time… sweet revenge; nothing better than that.

"But we did," He smiled, hugging her.

She was acting a little better. He could also be delusional though. Maybe she was acting the same and he was trying to believe what he wanted to believe. He rolled his eyes at himself while she hugged him back. He was over thinking again.

 _"You're so paranoid all the time, Branch!" Biggie_ _had_ _hugged Mr. Dinkles closer. "There's no reason to be scared of parties anymore!" The bigger troll had to yell over the loud sounds of the singing and dancing and music._

 _"Yeah!" Satin and Chenille_ _had_ _chimed. "_ _No more Bergens to attract!"_

 _Guy Diamond had been dancing with DJ, who had a break on music while others chose the song they wanted to sing for karaoke. "Party with us, Branch," He held out his free hand, offering it._

 _All Branch could wonder was: "Where's Poppy...?"_

 _And to his dismay, the carefree Snack Pack had shrugged lamely. "She's a free spirit, Branch. I'm sure she's alright." Chenille offered._

 _"Of course you're worried about her." Guy Diamond had teased._

He'd never even found out where she was. But he kept reminding himself it wasn't really his business. If she wanted to leave, she could. The only thing that hurt was the fact she'd said she'd be by his side. She was the only one who really knew much about his social anxiety.

But maybe it wasn't fair for him to feel betrayed. After all, hanging with the Snack Pack made the party really pretty enjoyable, if he was totally honest with himself.

He felt himself being lead to her chair, and she pulled him into it. He instinctively wrapped an arm around her.

Poppy flinched, before getting used to it. She snuggled against him, laying her head on his shoulder. She was surprised that he didn't seem to care about the mud she was getting on him.

He hugged her tighter. "Poppy," He glanced down at her, sighing. Where was he going with this? He didn't even know, and it was his job to say something. She was looking up at him expectantly now, her eyes bright. "I was just wondering… are you okay?"

She tried to hide her disappointment, laughing. She was good at covering her negative emotions, but it wasn't destructive. It was a natural thing, even if she didn't want to do it. "Of course, Branch! Why wouldn't I be? I'm here with you, and I'm the queen, and-"

"Why weren't you at your party?" He blurted out. The question that had been itching at him for a while finally left him, and it felt good. He anticipated her answer, craving it so much he could hardly breathe or sit still. Was he going too far with this whole thing? Maybe it was nothing. What if he was just over reacting? Anxiety, so strong he felt like his ribs were crushing each other, overtook him, and he had to try everything he could to hide his shakiness.

With his arm around her, it was impossible for her to not tell how shaky he was if he let anxiety in control. But he couldn't help it. It was going to happen, sooner or- sooner. There wasn't a "later" option.

"Branch..." She hopped from the chair, sitting on the floor with her back to him.

Now he let it take over, that rush of fear, that repeated pang in his heart, the crushing feeling in his chest. He struggled for a decent breath, shaking so much he could've sworn the pod must've been vibrating with him. _Stop over reacting! Stop over reacting!_

"I've been seeing him. In the forest,"

"H-him?" His voice was hardly audible, hoarse and unstable. It was hard to tell what he said, words unsure. But he wasn't unsure of the subject of the sentence she'd just spoken.

Playing dumb never hurt anyone.

Right…?

It didn't take long for him to get more and more uncertain, unstable. The silence was lasting way too long. She could tell that he knew exactly who she was talking about. She was annoying sometimes, but not dumb. She did make mistakes, and he was caught between jealousy and something else… not disgust, or hatred. Just something where, he was concerned, scared, upset… he couldn't help feeling she'd end up regretting ever talking to him.

Her ears pricked. She could hear his heavy breathing. This wasn't her intention. "Branch, it isn't what you think. I wasn't close with him or anything, I was making sure he wasn't up to no good," She turned around. "You know..." She was startled by the anxious face she was met with.

He was this torn up over it?

If only she had known… But she was telling the whole truth, and nothing but that. She really hadn't had any real conversations that night, only interrogations from the two of them.

"Branch, no, it's okay," She jumped back into the chair, sitting in his lap and snuggling against his chest. "Breathe. I haven't forgiven him. Breathe. I'll always be here. Just breathe, in and out, deep breaths." Her voice was placid and velvety, so caring and sweet.

He was taking advantage of her, and Branch had to stop it. Creek would cause her to forgive him, like the manipulative troll he always was deep down.

If only Poppy wasn't so forgiving, and gullible. Was he being replaced? Why did he care? _It's Poppy's life, not yours, you inconsiderate grump! If she wants him, she can want him. More than you. Don't be selfish._ He thought accusingly.

Those thoughts only made him more anxious and sad. He wasn't upset, only scared. Did she think he was mad? He didn't want to upset her.

He basically wrapped himself around her, breath shaky and tears in his eyes. He clung onto her as if letting go was letting go of his happiness. But wasn't it, though?

"It's going to be okay, Branch." Poppy whispered, stroking his hair as he struggled with his stress, anxiety, and terror. "I'm always right here..."

"For me?" He croaked almost silently, so quietly she had to lean in to listen.

"For you," She mumbled sadly. "For you."


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: I have up to the 7th chapter briefly planned out. Thanks for the support so far! Sorry for such a late release; real life stuff has been going on, a slight writer's block. Thank God for music and friends, or this never would've gotten finished!)

It had been a week since she'd told him and for whatever reason he'd never, ever wanted to disappear and live in solitude as much. He kept feeling like he wasn't good enough, even though Poppy was constantly at his side.

By constantly, he meant they'd even sleep together most of the time.

He'd never let himself be so vulnerable in front of another troll, like he was a week ago. Only alone would he let his mind haunt itself. Only when he was gray.

That wouldn't- couldn't- happen again.

He was happy now. It had the to stay that way. That was how it worked, wasn't it?

"So, Branch," She hugged him, pressing close. "I was thinking about another party, and we could sing together!" She grinned up at him, looking extremely happy, as per usual.

"Throw a party, but I'm not singing."

"Why? Don't you "do" happy now?" She teased, mocking his words from what seemed like so many forevers ago.

He rolled his eyes at her. "I just don't want to, Poppy."

"Branch," She pouted, raising her eyebrows. "It's never "I just don't want to" for you. I know from experience."

"Fine. I'm not confident enough." He looked away from her.

Heavy topic. Not one he liked, either; past experiences with expressing his self esteem issues to others who had heard him sing and seen him dance usually involved, "There's no reason you shouldn't have confidence."

Did no one in this happy realm understand what it was like to be gray for 20 years? Clearly, they all thought it would go away when he regained his color, but it was a part of him now. It'd never go away, but how could he explain _that?_

He _couldn't,_ is the correct answer, if you weren't sure.

To his surprise, Poppy let go of him, moving to sit on his lap and use him as a chair instead of their couch. She rested her head against him, simply smiling. "Then I'll help you. You need to bless the trolls with your voice again, Branch. The last time you sang, you gave the entire troll race their colors, and then you made peace with the Bergens!"

He stared at her. "Yeah… But still… what if the Bergens decide they aren't happy enough? And then we're singing and having fun, and being happy, and you get taken, or…"

"Oh, Branch!" She turned on his lap to face him, hugging him and laying against him. "I won't have to worry, because I know you'll save me, like you always do. You're my knight in shining armor, my Prince Charming," She stared into his eyes. "And with you around, I know I can do anything."

He wanted to cry. No, not sad tears. Very, very happy ones. He was silent, but grinning, not sure of how he could respond.

"And if you make me feel like I can do anything, then so can you," She hopped into the floor, holding out her hand. "Come sing with me, Branch. I'll be right by your side."

He stared at her hand in fear, a little shaky. Moments later, her hand still hadn't moved from it's spot, steadily held out, waiting for his to join it.

He sucked in a deep breath, and grabbed Poppy's hand with his trembling one.

She pulled him to his feet, smiling happily. She hugged him with her free arm, sighing. "Thank you, Branch. Everything is gonna be okay."

"I trust you, Poppy…" He whispered, still looking afraid and anxious. He let Poppy pull him along, until they had climbed down the Troll Tree and to it's base. Poppy would stand here and sing while other trolls would go on with their lives, doing who knows what.

Branch wasn't going to pretend he hadn't imagined himself with her as he would watch, every day, tempted to burst into song.

How was he even going to do this? It was going to be horrible. He hated being the center of attention. And sing a song in front of _everyone? With Poppy?_ He was going to mess up, he knew it. Everything was going to go wrong.

Trying to mute those negative thoughts, he stared into Poppy's eyes.

They were always so… calming, to him. Everything inside him fell at peace, and though nearly every troll was watching, curious, wondering why Branch was with Poppy, all he saw was the troll in front of him. The troll who meant the most to him.

 _"When the rain is blowing in your face,"_ Poppy took Branch's hands, and the two began dancing. _"And the whole world is on your case,"_

Branch suddenly felt nothing of his anxiety. He could no longer feel the searing gaze of many pairs of eyes. All he could feel was Poppy; her gentle, soft hands, her overwhelming amount of emotion. _"I could offer you a warm embrace."_

Together, they sang, _"To make you feel my love."_

 _"When the evening shadows and the stars appear,"_

 _"And there is no one there to dry your tears,"_

Branch stopped, holding Poppy close. _"I could hold you for a million years..."_

 _"To make you feel my love."_

Poppy smiled up at him, pulling away. _"I know you haven't made your mind up yet,"_ She stepped toward him once more. _"But I will never do you wrong."_

He moved forward, until they were a couple steps apart. _"I've known it from the moment that we met,"_

She joined with him: _"No doubt in my mind where you belong."_

 _"I'd go hungry,"_ He stared at her, his smile stretching from ear to ear. Smiling any more would probably split his face in half, if he wanted that to happen.

She wrapped her arms around him. _"I'd go black and blue,"_

 _"_ _And I'd go crawling down the avenue,"_ They sang the line in perfect harmony, their heart beats synchronized and thoughts matched perfectly.

 _"No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do,"_ He was lost in song, engulfed in feeling, his head slowly falling under the surface of the icy water he'd been dangling above for so long. But, to his surprise, the water was warm. Welcoming. Gently massaging his skin with the small waves it produced, warmth spreading through him.

 _"To make you feel my love."_

 _"The storms are raging on the rolling sea,"_ His voice was loud, clear, seeping with emotion that was so noticeable it was as if it was tangible.

 _"And on the highway of regret,"_ And now, all he heard was her angelic voice, singing for him… for _him._

 _"The winds of change are blowing wild and free,"_ They harmonized.

 _"You ain't seen nothing like me yet."_ The way she sang the lyric made him smile. The truth in it was heavy between them, something that was so obvious it was nearly painful.

 _"I could make you happy, make your dreams come true,"_ His voice was quieter now, since he was afraid his emotions would overtake him completely if he went too hard on this.

 _"Nothing that I wouldn't do,"_ She sang at the same voice level, understanding his reasoning as to why. She knew how poignant he was during song.

 _"Go to the ends of the Earth for you,"_ They trilled.

 _"To make you feel my love,"_ He smiled at her, unshed tears glittering in his watery eyes.

 _"To make you feel my love."_ She whispered it, resting against his chest.

And then he noticed them.

The intently staring eyes. The murmurs from the watching trolls. The blood pounding in his ears. He stiffened, getting an urge to run and hide from the eyes, but Poppy was holding him so tightly that he couldn't pull away. Even though he didn't want to run from Poppy…

For what felt like eons they just stood there, Branch looking extremely uncomfortable, trying to get the message across to Poppy, but failing.

The crowd was buzzing with excitement. "This is the cutest thing I've ever seen!" He heard someone whisper to their friend, to which they responded with, "I've gotta agree. Everyone's been thinking they were together since he sang to her…"

He tuned them out at that moment, scared to think there had been gossip about his relationship with Poppy. None of them knew anything… _He_ didn't even know what he and Poppy were. How would they know?

He tried to relax against her. This moment was so awkward for him. He was going to _die!_ Couldn't Poppy see that?

He sighed inwardly, but tried to act comfortable and look the part. She was in the same position still and he would've enjoyed it if the entire race wasn't watching.

No, he wasn't ashamed of Poppy, or anything of the like. He was just scared of rumors. Or rumors already made up coming true.

He desperately tried to shove those thoughts away.

He wondered briefly if any of the viewers could see his discomfort. Even if they could, he could feel it slowly edging away… a dull ache in the back of his mind. He had everything he ever wanted in his arms, everything he denied and hurt and secretly admired.

The best part was, he didn't have to do it secretly any longer.

And, for the first time, he respected her and he respected his feelings.

And, for the first time, he hugged her even more tightly, and even with hundreds of pairs of eyes on him, all he could see was her.

He didn't feel awkward.

He didn't feel afraid.

He felt _her_ ; her compassion, her love, her true kindness for such a previously reserved and solitary and _gray_ troll.

And, for the first time, everything felt like reality again. Everything felt normal. Alive. Happy.

Everything before he was gray.

Everything he ever missed, loved, pushed off, locked away- it was spilling from him fully, gates open wide, even off their hinges.

It threw Poppy off momentarily before she sunk into him even more so than previously.

He was desperate for her warmth and heartbeat, and he realized how _horrible_ it was of him to destroy her for those 20 years, when all she wanted was for him to be happy.

He just hoped that somehow he could make up for it.

When they finally parted, he instantly missed her warmth, feeling very unwelcoming toward the chill of the air against his skin.

All he heard now were the coos of the trolls, and he barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He may have regained his color, but that didn't mean he no longer felt the trolls were often melodramatic.

Then again, their queen had just-

He stopped the thought. He hated assumptions. What if this was nothing?

 _What if this was nothing…? What if this was nothing? Nothing, not something. Nothing!_

And now came his urge to scream out and cry and curl on the ground. But not in front of everyone. Not in front of Poppy.

Clumsily and desperately, he ran for their pod, Poppy pulling backward as he whisked past her. "Branch!" She called anxiously. " _Branch!_ "

The rest of the trolls gasped as he retreated, ignoring Poppy. He heard them buzzing about it… _Stay out of it!_ He wanted to scream it down to them… _Stay out of it! Stay out of it!_

He leaped for their pod, the entire troll race watching in awe and confusion.

He swung in, locking it and collapsing.

 _What if this was something?_

 _It was nothing!_

 _But what if it was something?_

 _Nothing!_

And now, he did yell out, tears glistening in his eyes. "Nothing!" He sobbed, grabbing at a table and using it to hold him up. It didn't take him long to collapse into a heaving, anxious, sobbing mess onto their chair, one of his hands on the scrapbook on the wooden nightstand, filled with his and Poppy's best memories… _Nothing._

 _Nothing._

Hey!

Chapter 3; my longest chapter yet (a little over 2000 words not including A/Ns and this) and definitely the longest in production. Remember to review and leave constructive criticism. I certainly need it. You can drop suggestions, too; maybe I'll switch up the plan to include it!

Stay lovely!


	4. Chapter 4

"Pops, stop. I'm okay," Branch wanted to edge away from Poppy, but her fingers running through his mane was something he knew he'd immediately miss if he did.

"That's your second breakdown, Branch. Something is going on and it's eating you alive!" The pink troll contradicted, gazing fondly at the troll in front of her. "You need to talk to me..." She looked fretful.

He grunted as he reluctantly stood, walking away from her and sitting at the kitchen table. "Poppy, stress from your duties is getting to you. Take a break." He pleaded with a sigh.

She shook her head in defeat. "I'm not the problem! I'm taking a break to help _you_!"

"I don't _need_ help!" He snapped, gripping the edge of the table.

She flinched from her now standing position, taking an unsure step backward. "Branch, no..."

He paused, staring down at the table. He loosened his grip, sighing as his hands slipped from the edge and to his sides. "I'm sorry, Poppy," He whispered.

Her expression softened and she hesitantly walked toward him, offering her arms to hug him.

Branch wasn't looking- an unintentional deny to her offered hug.

She let her arms fall, trying not to feel disheartened. She sat on the floor beside his chair.

Silence.

With every passing moment, heavy silence, weighing down more and more into the air.

Branch was uncomfortable now. He wasn't used to such a depressed atmosphere when Poppy was in the room. But, he was so used to being the one who was comforted that he didn't know how to comfort her.

But he had to try, right? He had to atone for what he'd caused her.

At the same time, his anxiety inflated. _Anxiety? To hug her?_ Now, this made him nervous. Upon regaining his colors, he'd been anxious with physical contact, though not nearly as much as before. And _never_ with Poppy.

 _But I'm happy!_ He told himself, wanting to panic, but refusing to. He'd worried Poppy enough. He couldn't stress her even more.

"Poppy," He began in a whisper, "I-"

"Don't apologize,"

"How did you-"

"Because we know each other-"

"More than anyone else." He finished for her, resting his elbows on his knees with his face in his hands.

She stood, taking his hands. She slowly climbed onto his lap, his hands still in hers.

" _And baby you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms._ " He sang gently, staring into her eyes. " _I'm finding it ha-_ "

A loud crash interrupted his singing, and Poppy leaped to her feet, causing the chair to rock. Branch hardly caught himself from toppling completely over. He didn't blame the queen for stressing over her people, though. He stood, grabbing her shoulders. "Don't worry." He whispered in her ear, moving around her. "I'll check it out."

He opened the pod, but before he stepped out, he stopped. Looking back at her in concern, he said, "And stay safe."

With that, he was off, leaping from the pod.

Immediately, he noticed a change in the sky. He could feel moisture and electricity in the air; telltale signs of a thunderstorm brewing. The dark gray, rolling clouds didn't help the case.

He knew Poppy's fear of thunderstorms.

Mental note: Stay with her after you try to find the crash's source.

The crash's source.

He could tell the trolls look confused, looking around frantically. As he climbed down the Troll Tree, he was met with a relieved sigh.

"Thank troll you're here," He looked around to see DJ Suki, expressing great worry for something. "Come on, I know where the crash came from." The red troll waved her hand, and he followed her.

After some walking, he was met with anxious faces of the rest of the Snack Pack.

"Branch!" Satin and Chenille chorused. "We're so glad you're here," Satin continued.

"We're having a," Guy Diamond thought for a fitting word for a moment, before deciding. "Predicament…"

Biggie nodded in agreement, with Cooper expressing the same, though not nodding.

Branch raised his eyebrows. "Alright. And what might this… _predicament…_ be?" He was totally clueless, but instead of projecting it, he narrowed his eyes, fingers twitching.

"We don't exactly know _what_ it is…" DJ Suki admitted, stepping forward. She walked past her friends, and up to a thick curtain of vines.

He heard quite a bit of noise from behind the weeds; a variety of them, faint and whispering, and he felt almost enticed by them.

But the others were clearly not feeling the same urge to run through the tangled vines.

DJ Suki took a deep breath before grabbing at the vines, ready to yank them apart.

She didn't need to open the curtain. The whispers only he was attracted to, the periodic bang, the shuffling and squishing. He _knew_ what was shielded from the others.

As she opened them, he whispered, "Tesella…"

And the plant's appearance did confirm his suspicion.

It was a turquoise plant called Tesella- highly toxic to trolls, though a common seasoning in Bergen food. Beguiling to few trolls, and even more dangerous to those who found themselves attracted. Soft and lush, covered with long, curly, elegant leaves. Its main bud's color varied, though it spread many feet from the center and curled at the ends, similar to the leaves.

He waved his hand at the rest of the Snack Pack, and stared at DJ Suki. "Step back. Tesella is toxic." He warned her, though also directed at the others.

She hurried back to her friends, though Branch didn't follow.

"Branch?" Chenille tilted her head, and exchanged a look with Satin.

He was walking toward the plant, completely unaware of his surroundings.

Guy looked at Branch in alarm. "Branch! What are you doing? Stop! You said yourself it's toxic!"

" _Branch_!" They screeched in harmony, minus Fuzzbert, who, of course, lacked ability to speak.

Every one was too afraid to stop him, but they couldn't imagine Branch getting poisoned, and they just stood and watched.

They also couldn't imagine one another getting poisoned…

Guy Diamond rushed forward, directly behind Branch. "Stop!" He called anxiously, wrapping his arms around Branch's neck in an attempt to stop him.

The outcome? Branch was pulled backward, falling on top of Guy Diamond. Everyone gasped, watching as the glittery troll put Branch in a sort of head lock.

Even more surprising? Branch didn't fight back, dazed, lying against Guy. He made no effort to escape.

Every one was sort of awkward for a moment, watching in awe and confusion. And then, Suki commented, "We should get Poppy."

"Poppy?" Biggie looked at her for a moment.

"Yeah…?" She gazed at him in confusion. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Her fear of thunderstorms?" Smidge offered, though clearly she was all for retrieving the pink troll.

Suki noticed the clouds, right as a roll of thunder echoed through Bergentown and the Troll Tree. "We have to at least get him home."

"What if he tries to-" Guy's sentence was interrupted by Branch elbowing him in the side. "-Ow! Come back?"

This proposal caused hesitation.

"We're gonna have to tie him up." Satin murmured, which welcomed gasps and whines. But, everyone knew that the first component of the conjoined twins was right. Branch would surely come back to the plant if free.

"Biggie, Smidge, help Guy get Branch," Suki ordered. "We'll lead the way back to my pod, since it's the biggest, and I'm sure I'm the only one with rope."

The others glanced at her in shock.

She blushed. " _Don't_ ask."

Guy wasn't keen to comment on it either, but that was likely because Branch was now showing a will to fight him off. The troll clearly knew he was going to be restrained in the near future.

The glitter troll was quite thankful for the back up, and the three got tight holds on Branch before moving behind the others, journeying to Suki's pod.

Once they arrived, Suki retrieved her rope, helped him to one of her chairs, a comfortable one, and sat him there. She tied him to the chair itself, his wrists and ankles bound to the arms and legs of it.

They listened to the pounding rain outside, a flash of lightning, and a long rumble of thunder.

She shoved the chair against the wall, and everyone took a seat.

Branch yanked and pulled at the chair, desperately attempting to loosen the bounds restricting him from the whispers he heard ringing in his ears.

He needed to get there.

No, he didn't. He knew he'd die if he touched the Tesella.

Why did he want to, then?

Time passed, and the thunderstorm only worsened. Sheets of cold rain- falling so fast they could obscure even the sharpest troll's eyesight- were falling, accompanied with often strikes of lightning and long, deep, loud rolls of thunder.

Steadily, the whispers began to disappear. Branch became more and more aware of his surroundings, and, namely, that he was bound to a chair in DJ Suki's pod in the middle of a terrible thunderstorm.

The others were half asleep, not paying attention to what was going on.

He yanked his arms, trying to wiggle out of the restraints. All he succeeded in was getting rope burn.

He grunted, feeling the heat at his wrists now. He forced himself to stop pulling at the rope. It was doing more harm than help.

He awkwardly sat there, eyes flitting around the room.

Finally, he decided to scream. And this he did.

Loudly.

And everyone screamed, too.

Chenille looked at Branch warily. "Are you going to try and commit suicide again?" She asked fearfully.

Branch narrowed his eyes. "All I have to do is destroy it."

"But you tried to _poison_ yourself!" Biggie cried.

"You were mistaken." He rolled his eyes, trying to hide his blush and embarrassment.

No one was convinced.

"Take the ropes off." He ordered.

No one moved.

" _Now_." He snapped loudly.

Guy sighed, standing up, clearly uncertain. He slowly walked up to Branch, and the troll looked absolutely livid.

He hesitantly untied the restraints, scrambling away when he was finished.

Branch rubbed at his wrists, wincing. "Did you guys have to be so rough with it, then?" He tried to hide his anger.

"I don't know what you expected us to do!" Suki responded shrilly. You were trying to kill yourself and you were fighting Guy. You left us _no_ choice!"

"Sooks is right." Guy supplied in his auto tune voice.

Branch sighed. "Tesella is dangerous for me. It's dangerous for all of you."

Satin interrogated, "Then why were you walking toward it, sugar? Doesn't make much sense to me."

He snatched at his wrists, shutting his eyes momentarily. "The whispers."

The Snack Pack exchanged confused glances with one another.

He rolled his eyes. "No, _listen_. It's a strange thing that happens to some trolls. You all heard them, right?"

"Yeah," They answered, with Fuzzbert nodding vigorously.

Shaking his wrists, he went on. "For you, it was just incoherent and annoying whispers. For me, it's whispers of something that's appealing to me. It's the same for some other trolls."

Cooper looked confused. "How does that work if it's not for all trolls?"

Branch stood, and Guy lurched forward, ready to grab him.

Branch narrowed his eyes at the glittery troll, who instantly fell back under Branch's glare.

He walked to Suki's kitchen, grabbing one of her knives. He headed back to her living room, standing in the center.

With a flick of the wrist, he had the knife against his arm.

Satin and Chenille screeched in alarm. " _Branch_! No!"

"Shut _up_!" He snarled, lining the knife. He sunk it into his skin, wincing as he dragged it down his arm.

He pulled it out, blood dripping from it. It seeped from the wound, inching on his arm.

The Snack Pack gasped, staring at his arm.

"Blood type," he winced in pain. "See my blood color?" He showcased his arm.

They nodded, cringing.

"That color usually means the whispers appeal to you." He growled, cradling his arm. "I was a little excessive…" He sighed. "Sorry, guys."

"It's fine," Suki answered with a hint of disgust, rushing off to grab him a bandage and a rag. He cleaned his arm, then wrapping it.

"Thanks." He murmured, sitting back in the chair.

Suki took her seat, watching him with an unsure expression.

Branch was even more uncomfortable with the entire group's eyes burning into him. "Why are you staring?" He asked restlessly.

"It's just…" Guy started, but trailed off.

Suki patted the glittery troll. "What he's trying to say is…" she was also at a loss for wording.

"You're acting like _before,_ " Smidge finished. "Before True Colors."

Branch froze, his gaze blank.

"Are you okay, sugar?" Satin inquired.

He blinked. "I know."

"You know?" Cooper looked confused. "What do you know, Branch?"

"I know that I'm acting like before. When I was gray…" he closed his eyes, tensing his body. "Being alone, depressed, anxious for 20 years? It doesn't just go away with _one_ song. It's _part_ of me. Who I _am_."

Everyone stared at him in shock. Without a doubt everyone liked this Branch- _colored Branch_ \- more than before. But obviously he couldn't just change like that! Now they felt dumb; it was all so apparent now.

He stood, parting his hair slightly. Barely visible strands of black hair were mixed with his normal color.

Satin and Chenille glanced at one another in shock, covering their mouths.

"But..." Biggie stared at him sadly. "You have Poppy."

He chuckled, before smiling in a depressed way. "She's hiding something from me, just like I'm hiding this from her." He motioned to himself. "She's starting to figure me out. I don't even know what we are."

They mumbled in confusion, whispering among themselves.

"Best friends? Boyfriend and girlfriend? It's all too much. I don't want her to know because she tried _so_ hard for me to be happy. But I can never fully be happy," he sat down again. "And that's what makes all this so difficult…"

Silence filled the room, even denser than before. The only thing the Snack Pack saw was Branch- a startling reminder of him before his colors- with unshed tears in his eyes and a bandage on his arm.

The rain was easing slightly, but not much.

He stood hesitantly. "I should go find Poppy…"

"What if you hear them again?" Guy asked, seeming wary and concerned.

Branch smiled softly at him. "Not for you to worry about."

"Of _course_ it's for us to worry about!" Chenille contradicted. "We _care_ about you, Branch. You're a member of the Snack Pack, too."

He nodded, gently closing his eyes.

As he stood in the middle of Suki's living room, the others joined him, hugging him tightly in probably their most important hug.

He fell against them, not willing to fight it. It wasn't all that bad, anyway. The Snack Pack was sometimes bearable.

They dispersed, staring sadly at poor Branch. Silence lingered for a few short moments.

" _When you try your best but you don't succeed_ ," Suki sang, glancing at her friends.

Branch looked up, surprised. Such a sad song for such happy trolls… his shock led to a few moments of silence before he looked away again.

Guy Diamond stood beside Suki, taking her hand. " _When you get what you want, but not what you need_ ," his auto tune voice blended well as he sang, even if he preferred the dancing.

" _When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_ ," Suki and Guy started together, and then the rest of the Snack Pack stepped up, joining in to harmonize the last few words.

" _Stuck in reverse_ ," They sang together.

" _When the tears come streaming down your face_ ," Guy took another two lines solo, " _When you lose something you can't replace_."

" _When you love someone, but it goes to waste_ ," the two of them sang together.

The others joined in with Suki and Guy's voices, which had surprisingly fit hand in hand.

Suki reluctantly released Guy's hand, walking up to Branch. She rested a hand on his shoulder. " _Lights will guide you home_ ,"

The others walked up behind her, forming a messy circle around him.

" _And ignite your bones_ ," Suki continued.

" _And I will try_ ," Guy sang, with Suki harmonizing quietly.

" _To fix you_ ," they sang with one another, all the voices of the diverse Snack Pack becoming one melody with the music which had appeared out of no where.

" _And high up above_ ," Suki motioned for Guy to join her. The glittery troll did, taking Branch's free hand.

" _Or down below_ ," he finished for DJ Suki.

" _When you're too in love to let it go_ ," the others closed in, though Branch still had personal space. Sometimes, he was claustrophobic, even if he was getting better with it. His friends always made constant mental note on it.

" _But if you never try, you'll never know_ ," Guy and Suki sang with their voices that fit with each other like puzzle pieces.

" _Just what you're worth_ ," and once more, the rest of the Snack Pack joined in.

" _Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones_ ," Suki sang, her voice quiet yet powerful.

" _And I will try_ ," Guy matched her voice level.

" _To fix you_ ," they sang as one choir once more.

Branch was lost, debating on joining in or just standing there. They were singing for him! A sad song… but for _him_! He smiled at them, the biggest smile he could muster- which was still pretty small- and slipped his hands from Suki's and Guy's.

" _Tears stream_ ," His voice cracked slightly since he had been in the verge of tears. He cleared his throat, " _Down your face_ -" he was caught off guard by the rest of them joining. He stuttered slightly.

" _When you lose something you cannot replace_ ," Branch felt strongly for this lyric. He was losing _his_ Poppy, and he could do nothing about it. But _nothing_ \- _no one_ \- could _ever_ match her. She was _always_ the one who made him happy. That wasn't happening anymore recently, but it wasn't her fault...

" _Tears stream down your face_ ," They sang to him, smiling. They hadn't exactly expected him to join, but they weren't ruling it out. Now that he had, they were ecstatic. His voice was so sweet and gentle and soft, like a midsummer breeze. " _And I_ …"

" _Tears stream_ ," Suki sang, and then Guy joined her: " _Down your face_ ,"

" _I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_." Branch sang, the words clearly having a literal meaning, a vow to them. He did a double take, hiding his face in his arms. A few tears slipped from his eyes and he quickly wiped them away.

" _Tears stream down your face_ ," everyone except Branch sang, " _And I_ …"

" _Lights will guide you home_ ," Guy stole away Suki's part.

" _And ignite your bones_ ," That didn't keep Suki from pulling his off just as well.

" _And I will try_ ," They sang together.

" _To fix you_ ," everyone else joined in with them, one final harmony.

Branch initiated the hug this time, never wanting to let go. Though, finally, he did, tears pricking at his eyes. " _Why_?" He choked out eventually, wiping his eyes.

"Because," Satin stepped up. "You're part of the Snack Pack now, sugar. And we'd do _anything_ for one another."

He wanted to hug them again. But the rain was a slight drizzle now. He had to find Poppy before the rain started again. "I'm going to go find Poppy. You guys know her fear of thunderstorms." He murmured, studying the ground.

Smidge nodded. "Go get 'er, tiger!"

They laughed, and Branch joined in.

He headed over to Suki's door, placing his hand on it. He kept it there for a moment before turning back and saying, "And thank you. _All_ of you."

Branch, beaming at them, turned back around, opening the door and leaving with one last wave and goodbye before he closed the door. He sighed, but smiled one of those small smiles. Maybe things actually _would_ be okay.

 _Before deciding that_ , he told himself, _go find Poppy_.

From Suki's pod, he located Poppy's. This was where he last left her. He had told her not to worry, right? To wait for him?

Since _when_ did Poppy listen to him?

He opened their shared pod.

"Poppy?" He called, expecting a squeal saying, ' _Branch!_ '

It didn't come.

She must've been asleep. He checked her room, ransacked her covers, and nothing.

Now he was panicking. She could be _anywhere_ around the Troll Tree, Bergentown, the forest… Why would she leave with her fear of thunderstorms?

 _No panic attacks_ , he told himself, _find Poppy_.

He continued a search around the house, tearing it apart. He did not find her; not even a _trace_ of her that could've shown him she willingly left or something.

First his parents, then his grandma, and now Poppy was missing. Did it ever end? He wanted to stop loving others again. He kept losing them.

 _Stop thinking like that!_

He bolted out of the pod, looking around frantically. "Poppy!" He cried desperately. " _Poppy!_ "

He wiped the rain from his face. He remembered…

 _"When the rain is blowing in your face," He could see Poppy's sweet smile…_

Branch swallowed a sob, running as fast as possible to Suki's pod without slipping up.

He pounded on the door, barely keeping tears of panic from falling.

Branch was met with a worried looking Suki, his other friends peering from behind her with generally the same expression.

"Branch!" She gasped, grabbing him and pulling him inside. She shut the door gently as he stumbled across her floor from the force of her yank.

" _Can't…_ " he breathed heavily, feeling dizzy. He collapsed to the floor, and the rest of them dropped with him, trying to comfort him.

"L-lost… her… t-too," he managed to choke out. His throat felt closed off from air and his chest felt heavy.

"Branch," Chenille comforted, hugging him. "It's gonna be okay. We'll find her."

Satin wiped tears from Branch's eyes. "Don't cry, Branch. We'll find her."

"Don't cry," he muttered under his breath. "Don't cry…"


	5. keeping u updated

important:

i am going through a hard time right now. im really detached from all the people i love, even my girlfriend. its really a personal matter, so im not gonna get into it i just wanted to say that the next chapter is in progress?maybe half done?but its going to be a while.  
a lot of stuff is going on right now and everythings too much.  
thank you for sticking with me through this story, and thank you for your kind words. shout out to luckyklutz; your pm from a while ago really meant a lot to me.  
bless you all! 


End file.
